High Hopes
by Facelove
Summary: Une nouvel ennemi menace l'un de l'équipe. Un ennemi qui ne pas être combattu avec des armes. Cela peut le détruite ainsi que l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors voici une nouvelle histoire. Pourquoi, alors que je n'ai pas fini Cauchemar ? Tout simplement parce que le chapitre de Cauchemar que je suis en train d'écrire me donne pas mal de difficultés. Je sais où je veux que ça mène, mais les idées s'empilent et je ne sais plus dans quelle direction aller. Alors tout en réfléchissant, mon inspiration est allée dans un autre sens.**

**Et voici cette nouvelle histoire. Mais étant très inspirés j'ai déjà écrit deux chapitres. J'en poste un aujourd'hui attend de voir si vous aimez et postera a suite très vite. Elle contiendra quatre chapitres tout au plus, elle n'est pas slash mais un peu mielleuse à certain moments.**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite de Cauchemar, le chapitre a déjà bien avancé et arrivera bientôt également.**

**En intendant je vous laisse lire et attend vos reviews avec impatience.**

**La A-team ne m'appartient toujours pas, pas même Face, snif.**

**Attention: Dans cette histoire, il y aura un peu de blessure, quelques jurons et la mention de . . . je ne peux pas trop en dire ;-)**

* * *

Il aurait dû être une magnifique journée qui commence.

Dans sa maison bordant la plage déserte, les vagues caressant le sable quand elles le percutent et le soleil qui commence doucement à réchauffer l'air accompagné d'une douce brise printanière, il aurait pu tout simplement profiter de ce petit moment de sérénité.

Mais rien ne semblait chaleureux à l'homme blond dévasté assis lourdement sur le canapé comme si le monde s'était écroulé sur ses épaules. Le journal toujours tenu dans ses doigts pendait entre ses jambes. Il venait de lire une nouvelle et cela le perturbait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

Beaucoup de filles ont été son amusement au coure de sa vie. Et pour dire vrai, la plupart d'entre elles n'avaient fait qu'un aller-retour dans son esprit, l'histoire d'un soir, leur nom oublié.

Mais il y en avait certaines qui avaient laissé une trace.

Certaine comme Rhonda, qui était si pétillante, si innocente et si belle.

Elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir comme un homme protecteur. Elle était si douce avec lui et avait une façon de le regarder qui lui donnait envie de lui offrir le monde.

Mais leur histoire s'était arrêtée brutalement.

Il l'avait laissé derrière sans un regard en arrière lorsqu'une vieille dame à moto était venue le chercher pour s'enfuir d'une horde de voitures militaires qui le pourchassaient. Bien entendu la vieille dame n'était autre que son commandant. Mais comment aurait put-elle savoir ?

Puis il avait été capturé, puis libéré pour aller secourir la fille d'un général dans un autre pays. Ce jour-là, il avait bien failli y perdre sa tête d'ailleurs, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Puis avec l'équipe, ils étaient revenus et avaient chacun repris leur vie de fugitif à passer leur temps à fuir.

Lui, avait eu du mal à se remettre de ce dernier voyage. Etre devant un peloton d'exécution avait rouvert de vieux souvenirs pas vraiment agréables. Ses nuits étaient devenues de longues heures d'insomnies. Et comme avec beaucoup d'autres choses avec laquelle il faisait déjà, il essaya de mettre tout ceci dans une boîte bien fermée au plus profond de lui, ne voulant pas alerter l'équipe qui s'en soucierait.

Et pour l'aider, un seul remède, sa vie de playboy.

Un soir, une fille. Rien d'autre. Pas d'attache, pas de promesse, que du plaisir, oubliant Rhonda dans le processus, son cours de danse sûrement surveillé de tout façon à présent par l'armé. Mais surtout pour lui éviter certaines explications. Il lui avait déjà bien menti pour pouvoir avoir sa liaison avec elle et cela l'avait rempli de remords rares.

Elle ne méritait pas cela.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Alors, il l'avait chassé de son esprit comme il avait fait temps d'autre fois.

Puis les semaines s'étaient écoulées, les missions s'étaient multipliées et tout semblait pour le mieux. Si le mieux pour vous est des combats à répétions, des fusillades et échappatoires sur le fil.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, une boite de pandore c'était rouverte.

Son image ne voulait pas s'enlever de sa tête.

Il se demandait pourquoi une si jolie jeune femme pourrait faire cela. Sa vie ne faisait que commencer et le plus beau ne restait qu'à être vu et découvert.

Il secoua la tête, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison.

Pas même lui. Il se doutait qu'elle avait également tourné la page. Leur histoire n'était pas non plus prometteuse.

Vraiment il ne comprenait pas.

Il releva la main et remis le journal face à lui pour relire les faits divers accompagnés d'une photo. De sa photo. De Rhonda et de son magnifique sourire remplie de vie et de ses yeux pétillants de joie.

Mais hélas, c'était bien ce qu'il avait lu en premier.

Rhonda était morte. Elle s'était suicidée dans son appartement.

Il devait comprendre pourquoi.

Décidé, il regarda sa montre. Il devait rencontrer l'équipe dans une heure pour aller sur une nouvelle mission qu'ils avaient accepté la veille. Il devait récupérer Murdock à l'hôpital et retrouver BA, et Hannibal au hangar. Il avait donc le temps d'enquêter.

Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'annuaire téléphonique. Le numéro demandé lui étant offert rapidement, il appela aussitôt la personne la plus sensée qui saurait lui donner l'information qu'il voulait.

Il attendit quatre sonneries avant que la voix d'une femme l'air bien fatiguée répondit.

- Allô ?

Face se racla la gorge avant de répondre, la douleur dans la voix de la femme le déconcertant légèrement.

- Euh Madame Letherman ?

- Oui ?

- Bonjour. Je ne vous réveille pas j'espère ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh excusez-moi. Je suis Templeton Peck un . . .

- Templeton ?

- Euh oui, hésita Face.

Il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il était un ami de sa fille mais du ton de sa voix elle avait l'air surprise, heureuse, triste, tout mélangé, comme si elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui. Il grinça des dents ne s'y étant pas attendu.

- Oh mon Dieu. Je suis tellement contente de vous avoir enfin au téléphone.

- Ah ? Là il n'était pas sûr.

- Oui. Vous êtes bien l'ancien petit ami de ma fille Rhonda ?

Face se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. Elle lui avait parlé de lui. Elle devait penser que c'était sérieux entre eux en fin de compte.

- Toutes mes condoléances Madame. Je viens d'apprendre la triste nouvelle sur le journal de ce matin.

- Merci mon petit. Vous savez, elle me parlait souvent de vous et de tous les petits présents que vous lui faisiez. Elle avait l'air tellement heureux en votre compagnie. Et puis vous êtes parti . . . sa voix s'estompa doucement.

Face détestait sa vie. D'habitude, il laissait au moins une note ou expliquait à la jeune femme qu'il la laissait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la revoir. Elles comprenaient puisque pour la plupart elles lui proposaient de ne pas hésiter de revenir s'il en avait l'envie. Mais avec Rhonda, il n'y avait eu aucune explication, juste un baiser volé et un souvenir s'enfuyant derrière une moto.

- Je suis désolé. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- Oh je ne vous en veux pas jeune homme. Je sais comment est la nouvelle génération. Rhonda était elle-même ainsi. Vous sembliez pourtant l'avoir dompté. Elle rit doucement à sa déclaration qui se transforma vite en un sanglot.

- Vous allez bien Madame ?

Il l'entendit renifler avant de répondre.

- Oui oui, pardon. C'est si dur de perdre son enfant vous savez !

Il y eu une petite pause avant que Face reprenne la conversation.

- Euh, excusez-moi cette demande, peut-être est-elle un peu . . .

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi elle a mis fin à ses jours ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non tout au contraire, c'est pour cela que je voulais vous rencontrer mais il m'était impossible de vous trouver. A l'adresse que ma fille m'avait dite que vous habitiez, était occupé par un autre couple.

Face était content d'être au téléphone car il ne pouvait cacher son malaise. Mais la femme prit plus d'autorité dans sa voix et de détermination lorsqu'elle continua.

- Monsieur Peck. Templeton. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile et je suis désolée de le faire par téléphone mais le temps presse et vous devez être au courant.

Elle s'arrêta sans doute pour se donner du courage de continuer et cela inquiéta Face.

- Si Rhonda a mis fin à ses jours c'est que peu de temps après votre rupture elle a appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle a essayé de vous retrouver pour vous prévenir. Elle vous aimait vraiment je crois. Mais elle a abandonné et s'est laissé aller à pleurer pendant des jours n'acceptant pas son sort. C'est le jeune homme avec qui elle sortait avant vous qui était affecté et qui le lui a transmis.

Face avala une couple de fois, alors qu'elle prit une pause dans ses explications, commençant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Madame Letherman ?

- Templeton vous devez faire un test. Ma fille s'est suicidé parce qu'elle était atteinte du SIDA.

- SIDA ? Ça y est, ses soupçons étaient malheureusement confirmés.

- Je suis désolée mon petit, tellement désolée.

Face en perdit sa voix et se retrouva affalé de nouveau sur son canapé une fois de plus. Le SIDA se répétait-il dans sa tête comme pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Monsieur Peck ? Allô ? Tout va bien Templeton ?

Face secoua la tête et lui répondit enfin.

- Oui je suis là. Excusez-moi Madame. Euh je dois y aller maintenant. Merci et toutes mes condoléances de nouveau.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose. Et abasourdit il répéta de nouveau le mot à voix haute cette fois-ci.

- SIDA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Muchachos !**

**Merci pour la lecture. Maintenant j'attend vos reviews. Elles sont toutes les bienvenues, même les anonymes et dans toutes les langues. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas.**

**En attendant je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Le prochain, étant déjà écrit, arrivera très vite aussi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Murdock consulta une nouvelle fois l'horloge.

Face ne l'avait pas contacté pour mettre au point sa dernière arnaque et ainsi le faire sortir de la VA, et n'était toujours pas présent.

Ils allaient être en retard au rendez-vous d'Hannibal qui ne sera pas d'humeur, c'est sûr.

Il regarda par la fenêtre le parking en contre bas mais ne vit aucune Vette. Il essaya de se pencher un peu pour scruter la rue adjacente, mais ne vit pas grand-chose.

Ce qui le rassura tout de même, c'est qu'il n'y avait également aucune berline verte de la police militaire. Du moins pas ici.

Il regarda de nouveau l'heure et posa son front contre le verre froid de la vitre en l'attente de son ami. Il lui laissait encore dix minutes pour se présenter avant d'essayer de l'appeler.

Mais il sursauta à la neuvième minute en entendant son téléphone personnel résonner dans sa chambre. Il sauta par-dessus son lit et décrocha rapidement avant qu'il ne sonne une deuxième fois.

- Face ? Dit-il à bout de souffle.

- Murdock ? Lui répondit une voix surprise de l'entendre.

- Hannibal ? Répondit-il alors incrédule. Et puis il se mit à rire pour désamorcer la situation parce qu'il savait que si Hannibal appelait, c'est qu'il était passé par le stade de l'impatience, de la colère, de l'inquiétude et maintenant bah il ne savait pas trop.

- Manque plus que le grand gars pour notre réunion téléphonique, dit-il d'un ton jovial.

Mais il perdit son sourire en entendant la voix de son Colonel, l'imaginant très bien mâcher le bout de son cigare à pleine dents en même temps qu'il lui parlait.

- Capitaine, où est Face ?

- Euh je ne sais pas.

- Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?

« Colère alimentée par l'inquiétude » jugea Murdock sur l'état d'esprit d'Hannibal avant de lui répondre.

- Non.

- T'a-t-il appelé ou l'as-tu joint ?

- Non et non. J'attendais dix minutes mais tu m'a devancé Co. . . Mais le pilote s'arrêta de parler en entendant l'alarme d'incendie se déclencher. La porte de sa chambre se déverrouilla automatiquement pour l'évacuation, alors que sa fenêtre se souleva. Murdock sourit en voyant la figure à l'extérieur.

- Euh Hannibal, mon taxi vient d'arriver. J'te laisse.

Hannibal grogna à la façon de BA avant de raccrocher. Murdock regarda le récepteur en grinçant des dents. Et le remit à sa place.

- Juste, colère, dit-il alors.

- Allez Murdock, dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un arrive.

- Holla Muchacho, dit-il tout en empoignant son sac. Tu reprends les vieilles habitudes d'évacuation !

Face ce contenta de le regarder en plissant des yeux pas enclin à l'humour alors que le pilote le rejoignit sur la balustrade. Face referma doucement la fenêtre par la suite, puis remis la grille qui l'a protégeait en place. Les deux hommes marchèrent ensuite le long du renforcement jusqu'à la gouttière. Murdock mis son baluchon sur une épaule et commença sa descente. Face attendit qu'il descende un peu avant de commencer à le suivre.

- Tu sais, commença Murdock assez fort pour que Face puisse l'entendre. J'aurais préféré avoir une pneumonie aujourd'hui, dit-il en référence à une arnaque que Face aurait pu faire au lieu de se glisser ainsi le long d'un mur à plus de dix mètre de hauteur.

- Tu l'as eu y a trois semaines.

- Alors la varicelle. J'avais ce qu'il faut en plus pour me faire les boutons.

- Normal, tu l'as eu y a deux mois.

- Oh dommage j'aimais bien.

- Ouai bah désolé.

Murdock entendit toute la frustration dans la voix de Face mais décida de continuer dans la recherche pour le taquiner.

- Mon oncle aurait pu avoir une attaque.

- Il en a déjà eu trois au cours de la dernière année.

- La tuberculose.

- Le mois dernier.

- La rage, la grippe, la ménopause.

- Trois mois, quinze jours et tu n'es pas une femme.

- Un don d'organes.

- Tu as déjà donné tous les organes susceptibles d'être donnés au moins deux fois chacun. Alors maintenant arrête de parler et descend plus vite avant que j'essaie la greffe d'un nouveau cerveau sur toi.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de trainer avec le grand gars tu sais. Dit-il avant de sauter les deux derniers mètres qui le séparaient du sol.

Il se releva rapidement après avoir roulé sur lui-même pour amortir sa chute et surveilla les alentours pendant que Face finit sa descente. Mais il releva la tête en entendant un homme hurlé vers le haut et vit un gardien hurler, « Il est là » par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Puis il tourna la tête en voyant trois autres infirmiers faire leur apparition dans le coin de l'hôpital à quelques mètres d'eux, arrivant en courant.

- Dépêche Faceman, nous avons de la compagnie.

Face regarda vers le bas et vit qu'il était à peu près à cinq mètres du sol. Décidé qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de prendre son temps pour descendre, il sauta. Malheureusement, son genou décida de rencontrer une pierre à l'atterrissage. Il gémit mais n'y prêta pas attention ne voulant pas se faire attraper. Il se releva donc rapidement tout en se rattrapant avec une main, dérapant dans l'herbe, avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible, suivit de près par Murdock qui mit une main sur sa casquette pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole. Les deux sautèrent dans la Vette et Face démarra en trombe laissant une trainée de pneu sur l'asphalte ainsi qu'une fumée blanche et de pauvres infirmiers essoufflés et abasourdis derrière eux.

Murdock se retourna pour regarder le spectacle et sourit en s'installant confortablement dans le siège.

- C'était amusant finalement. Mais la prochaine fois prévient moi quand même que je mette ma cape de super héros.

Murdock s'attendait à une réplique sarcastique ignorant complètement que Face c'était fait mal. Mais à l'absence de réponse, il regarda alors son ami et vit la concentration dans ses yeux ainsi qu'un rictus de mal être sur ses lèvres.

- Tu peux ralentir tu sais, personne est sur notre queue et ce n'est pas la peine d'attirer trop l'attention.

Toujours aucune réaction.

- En plus Hannibal à appeler, il sait qu'on arrive et que euh on est en retard.

Cela devenait intriguant. Face ne reconnaissait même pas sa présence.

Murdock se pencha alors et fit un aller-retour devant les yeux de Face avec sa main.

- Houhou y a quelqu'un là-bas où tu as laissé ton toi sur la corniche ?

- Hein quoi ? Face le regarda finalement surpris une fois, puis deux avant de reporter son intention sur la route avant de diminuer doucement sa vitesse trop excessive, revenant à la réalité.

- Ah t'es là, je croyais que tu avais laissé une partie de toi à la VA.

Face regarda incrédule Murdock ne comprenant pas.

- Laisse tomber. Tu sais, Hannibal va être un peu fou au début avec toi mais tu sais bien qu'il ne pas être coché avec toi bien longtemps. Tu as ce petit côté Saint Bernard qui te rend irrésistible.

- Hein, euh ouai.

Hannibal n'était pas vraiment la première préoccupation de Face pour le moment. Il rejouait encore et encore la conversation de ce matin avec la mère de Rhonda.

_ Après un moment de léthargie complète il avait finalement retrouvé ses esprits et en voyant l'heure, avait sauté dans sa voiture pour aller ramasser Murdock. Il n'avait jamais laissé l'équipe derrière et c'était réprimander lui-même en se disant de ne pas se laisser aller tant qu'il ne savait pas s'il était atteint ou pas _

Mais apparemment c'était plus dur que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

- Tu continus à m'ignorer, entendit-il.

- Désolé Murdock, juste en train de penser.

- Quelque chose que tu veux parler ?

Face regarda son ami. Voulait-il lui dire ? Oh oui qu'il le voulait pour avoir un certain soutien. Mais le ferait-il ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Il se mit à secouer la tête et sourit finalement avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

- Non c'est bon. Rien n'à se soucier pour le moment.

Murdock essaya de juger son ami. Quelque que chose le tourmentait, cela se voyait. Il avait même sans doute envie d'en parler mais n'était pas encore prêt. Et le connaissant assez bien, Murdock décida de laisser tomber l'affaire pour le moment. Quand il sera prêt, Face lui parlera. Il l'a toujours fait. Sinon il devra le pousser un peu s'il n'arrive pas à se défaire de ses démons par lui-même. En attendant, il se mit à regarder le paysage en gardant cela à l'esprit.

Mais il entendit gémir Face à ses côtés alors que ce dernier se déplaça mal à l'aise dans son siège. Il le regarda et vit effectivement Face grimacer.

- Ca va mon pote ?

- Euh oui. Un peu mal au genou. J'ai dû heurter une pierre ou quelque-chose en tombant. Mais ça va aller.

- T'es sûr ? Tu veux que je prenne le volant ?

- Nan t'inquiète. Je m'inquiète plus de mon sort.

Murdock pensa que c'était pour la réaction future d'Hannibal mais dessous ces mots étaient tout autre chose.

Face regarda alors Murdock qui le regardait toujours avec méfiance et lui fit un sourire rassurant pour effacer toute trace de mal être tout en rajoutant.

- Et personne ne conduite ma Vette tu sais bien !

- Hannibal le fait.

- Sans ma permission.

- Alors j'ai le droit de la conduire mais faut pas que je te demande, c'est ça ?

- Non.

- C'est ce que tu viens de dire.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit qu'Hannibal la prenait sans me deman. . . oh et tu sais quoi Murdock. Tais-toi.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me demande de me taire aujourd'hui.

Face regarda son ami, lui fit un sourire content de lui et Murdock fit semblant de bouder en retour. C'était un acte. Face le savait. Mais au moins Murdock était content d'avoir envoyé l'esprit de Face ailleurs que dans son tourment.

Puis le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi !**

**Voici comme promis la suite, bien que je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le chapitre d'avant. Le chapitre de "Cauchemar" arrivera également bientôt, samedi au plus tard.**

**Alors à très vite.**

**Avertissement****: un certain mot ou deux, et un peu de sang dans celui-ci.**

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Face klaxonna trois fois devant la porte du hangar qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Il entra à l'intérieur et se gara à côté du van alors que le portail se referma derrière. Face vit Hannibal, un cigare en bouche, les bras croisés sur son torse, les mains gantés de ses gants noirs, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur le regardant. Une posture qui en disait long sur son humeur.

Murdock resserra l'épaule de Face dans le soutient avant de sortir de la Vette.

Face inspira longuement avant d'expirer doucement pour remettre ses idées en place prêt à recevoir les remontrances de son commandant mais surtout prêt à jouer son arnaque, à savoir cacher ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur sa personne tant que rien n'était sûr.

Pas la peine d'inquiéter l'équipe.

Puis il sortit lentement de la voiture et grimaça légèrement quand il posa le pied à terre. Il vit Hannibal froncer les sourcils avant de l'évaluer de la tête au pied pour s'avancer ensuite rapidement vers lui.

Il prit donc un air innocent et se redressa du mieux qu'il put sentent un grand tiraillement avec une sensation de brulure au niveau du genou au geste. Mais ne s'y attarda pas puisqu'Hannibal était déjà à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Ecoute Hannibal, je sais que tu crois qu'il y a une fille là-dessous, « ce qui est le cas, ce dit-il », mais je te jure que c'est seulement un simple retard, que je n'avais pas vu l'heure c'est tout, je suis désolé.

- Je parle de ton genou.

- Mon quoi ? Et en même temps Face baissa les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Et là, sur son pantalon beige, il vit ce dont Hannibal parlait. Déchiré au niveau du genou, une grosse tache de sang se faisait voir avec plusieurs ruissellements qui descendaient le long de la jambe. Et en y songeant, Face sentait effectivement le sang sur sa jambe imprégnant même sa chaussette. Courant sur l'adrénaline jusqu'à présent, ses pensées ailleurs, il avait tout occulté autour de lui, jusqu'à maintenant de toute évidence.

Il ne pouvait plus faire abstraction à la douleur lancinante ainsi qu'aux palpitations qui jouaient dans son genou au rythme de son battement cœur. Il fléchit un peu et Hannibal l'empoigna par le bras.

- Viens t'asseoir avant de tomber.

- C'est rien Hannibal. Vraiment.

- Ca saigne un peu trop à mon goût pour que ce ne soit rien.

Il installa Face sur une chaise qui prit le soin de ne pas plier la jambe dans le processus. Hannibal en tira une autre puis déposa délicatement la jambe de Face dessus. Sans un mot BA remit à Hannibal la trousse de premier soins et une paire de ciseaux. Et c'est toujours aussi délicatement qu'Hannibal se pencha pour couper en deux la manche du pantalon en partant de la cheville jusqu'à au-dessus du genou.

- Oh non, tu sais combien il m'a couté ce pantalon Hannibal ? Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça ?

Mais Hannibal ne lui répondit pas en voyant la blessure.

Face risqua un coup d'œil et grimaça de plus bel en voyant le sang couler librement d'une vilaine ouverture irrégulière où la peau pendait. Il détourna le regard en voyant ce qui lui semblait être sa rotule dessous lui donnant la nausée. Hannibal se redressa et enleva son cigare qu'il éteignit directement sur la table puis enleva ses gants tout en demandant.

- Ce n'est pas joli. Comment as-tu fait ?

Mais Face soupira alors qu'il mit sa tête en arrière contre le dossier bien conscient de la douleur à présent mais surtout désespéré que ce soit toujours à lui qu'arrive ce genre de chose. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout en ce moment.

Voyant que son ami n'allait pas donner de réponse, Murdock répondit à sa place.

- Il a voulu voir ce que ça faisait de sauter de cinq mètres et d'atterrir sur une pierre.

Hannibal secoua la tête d'exaspération. Il avait entendu l'alarme d'incendie dans le téléphone plus tôt ce qui voulait dire que Face avait fait une évacuation par la fenêtre pour essayer de rattraper son retard. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené.

- Je reviens.

Hannibal alla dans la pièce à côté qui leur servait de kitchenette et de dortoir en même temps pour se laver les mains correctement.

- Hey ben tu t'es bien arrangé mec. Lui dit alors BA.

- Oui je sais, merci. C'est grâce aux thérapies de groupe du lundi, lui répondit sournoisement Murdock.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi imbécile. Aucun traitement ne pourra t'arranger.

Ces chamailleries, si courantes, firent finalement sourire un peu Face et enleva une petite partie de son désespoir. Puis Hannibal, la chemise retroussée jusqu'au coude, revint.

- Il faut arrêter le saignement en premier. Si je peux, je préfère éviter l'hôpital. Decker est trop près de nous en ce moment. Dit-il alors qu'il récupéra une serviette éponge et commença à se mettre accroupit pour pouvoir faire pression sur la plaie quand tout d'un coup, Face réalisa ce qu'il allait faire.

Et ce n'est que grâce à l'adrénaline pure qu'il se releva rapidement de sa chaise la faisant tomber à la renverse dans le processus tout en reculant d'un pas sous la stupéfaction générale de ses amis.

- Non, ne touche pas.

Hannibal se releva incertain de cette agitation soudaine et complètement surpris par la peur écrit dans les yeux de Face.

- T'es idiot où quoi, tu vas saigner à mort. Grogna BA. On dirait un enfant. Depuis quand tu es devenu douillet. J'te rappelle que tu as vu pire. Tu devrais peut-être arrêté de trainer dans tes maisons de poupées de luxes.

BA fit un pas vers Face pour le rattraper et pouvoir le remettre sur la chaise. Il avait été d'abord énervé de s'être inquiété pour son retard imaginant le pire, mais sa colère s'était vite estompée en voyant son petit frère blessé. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. Mais Face, avant que BA ne l'attrape, fit un autre pas tremblant et peu stable en arrière.

- Ne me touche pas, j'ai dit.

BA perdit ses moyens en voyant à présent lui aussi l'air terrifier de son petit frère et regarda Hannibal pour une certaine aide.

- Ecoute Face, ce n'est pas grave que tu sois en retard, ce n'est pas comme si ça arrivait régulièrement, c'est juste qu'on était inquiet. Allez, laisse-moi te rafistoler ? Cajola Hannibal en tendant une main.

Mais Face recula encore une fois se retrouvant ainsi dos au mur à présent tout en secouant la tête négativement.

Hannibal fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Face d'avoir peur et encore moins de le montrer. Car Face était le genre d'homme à se plaindre pour une coupure fait avec une feuille de papier et de faire passer une blessure par balle pour une piqure de moustique.

Mais sa peur sembla s'évaporer pour laisser à la place de la détermination.

- Donne-moi la serviette je vais le faire, dit alors Face

- Voyons Muchacho, tu n'as pas confiance en nous. Tu as besoin de points de suture. Tu ne peux pas faire ça tout seul.

Murdock s'avança vers son ami prêt à lui mettre un bras protecteur autour des épaules mais la réaction de Face surprit de nouveau tout le monde.

- Ne me touche pas j'ai dit, hurla-t-il tout en poussant avec ses deux mains le pilote qui perdit l'équilibre ayant pour conséquence un atterrissage dur sur BA, qui lui, resta stable. Murdock regarda Face en état de choc alors que BA grogna tout en l'enlevant de lui.

Hannibal bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Ce genre de comportement était inacceptable au sein de leur équipe.

- Stop Lieutenant ! Ca suffit les conneries. Viens t'asseoir tout de suite. C'est un ordre.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Hannibal. Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? demanda d'un ton plus calme Hannibal mais toujours autant frustré en voyant la détresse de Face dans ses dernières paroles.

- Je ne peux pas me laisser toucher. Face s'appuya lourdement sur le mur commençant à vaciller par la douleur et probablement la perte de sang.

Hannibal jeta un coup d'œil à BA qu'il retourna pour dire qu'il était prêt à le récupérer s'il passait.

- Pourquoi ça Face ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je . . . je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Hannibal posa la question la plus insensé à ses oreilles mais là, il était à court d'idée. Il sentit les regards choqués de BA et Murdock mais n'y prêta pas attention.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Lui répondit Face tout aussi surpris par cette supposition.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Hannibal dans la défaite.

Face se réajusta sur le mur qui le soutenait à présent alors que son genou commença doucement à se plier sous son poids.

Le regard de Murdock s'assombrit en voyant la plaie s'ouvrir un peu plus laissant plus de sang couler et lança un regard de détresse à Hannibal.

Puis Face ferma les yeux en essayant le plus dur possible de ne pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas le dire, pas maintenant, pas aussi tôt.

Puis il les rouvrit instantanément en sentant une paire de mains s'envelopper autour de son biceps.

- Non BA, lâche-moi. Se débat-il.

- Arrête imbécile, tu agis plus fous que cet écrou qui nous sert de pilote.

- Ne me touche pas.

Puis Hannibal lui empoigna l'autre bras pour le retenir et essayer de le remettre sur sa chaise avant de faire empirer plus les choses.

- Lâchez-moi bordel de merde.

- Du calme Muchacho.

- J'ai le SIDA, cria-t-il finalement.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour un instant.

Hannibal et BA arrêtèrent d'avancer avec leur charge sans pour autant la lâcher. Murdock se figea la bouche ouverte dans l'étonnement. Face, voyant une ouverture, se dégagea de ses amis avec une dernière secousse et recula d'un pas, la respiration haletante.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur lui. Face n'y vit pas de peur, pas de pitié, pas de colère, juste de l'étonnement. Aucun ne semblait avoir bien entendu.

Face secoua la tête et se mit à sourire amèrement.

- Tadem ! Surprise ! Ce n'est pas la guerre, pas l'armé, pas un peloton d'exécution ou un de ces connards qu'on remet en place régulièrement qui aura la tête du grand et merveilleux Lieutenant Templeton Peck mais un putain de virus mortel. Baissez les armes, fermez vos bouches, aucun plan, aucune fusillade, et encore moins le Jazz ne pourra faire quelque chose cette fois-ci. Je suis déjà mort, les gars.

Et après ça, il s'effondra dans une chaise, la tête penchée en avant dans la défaite la plus totale sous les yeux toujours abasourdis des autres.


End file.
